The protocol will give detailed analysis of the pulsatile release of FSH in young men (<35) and older men (>60) basally and after the administration of an anti-estrogen (Tamoxifen) and anti-androgen (Flutamide). This will permit assessment of the effects of estrogen and androgen on FSH secretion as a function of age in men.